I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carburetor including an air inlet with a mechanically adjustable air valve, an atomiser coming into the air inlet, a metering device with the air valve and atomiser connected, often partly electronically made.
The invention also relates to a fuel engine, which is equipped with such a carburetor, on a vehicle equipped with the combustion engine and to a method whereby fuel is injected into the air inlet.
II. Description of Related Art
Carburetors and fuel engines are commonly known. Known are other carburetors for combustion engines with a great diversity of possible applications, and mostly based on the two or four-stroke principle. Carburetors and fuel engines have traction or industrial applications, varying from small to large capacities. The application depending design of the carburetor is then always a compromise between price, performance and for example manageability, maintenance, number of parts, vulnerability and such. Every application demands its own design of the carburetor, so that there is no question of exchangeability of a once made carburetor. Depending on the demanded application of the carburetor and the engine that goes with it, it is common to include a continuously increasing number of parameters in regulating the burning/combustion process of fuel and air, in an attempt to optimise this process per individual application.
This makes the known carburetor and similarly process operated devices more and more complex, reduces their exchangeability, increases the dependence of the necessary maintenance of the great number of parts, works price increasing, and reduces also the overall reliability.